


You are not alone

by LaughingGaster666



Series: Dead By Daylight Porn Stories Collection [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Digital Art, Electrocution, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sexual Frustration, Showers, Slice of Life, Stress Relief, Torture, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingGaster666/pseuds/LaughingGaster666
Summary: Herman's been having some issues.
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Series: Dead By Daylight Porn Stories Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640779
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	You are not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring art by the lovely Happy Norsk Chinchilla! Here's her Reddit if anyone is interested in her other work. https://www.reddit.com/user/HappyNorskChinchilla/

‘punch’

Herman was annoyed. For the past nine days, he and Evan hadn’t gotten a day off together. As if that wasn’t bad enough, both him and Evan frequently worked different hours. True, the other killers were typically good company, but it wasn’t enough. Though playing chess with Amanda as well as listening to Rin and Kazan’s poetry was nice, it’s hard not to feel lonely when you and your boyfriend can never find time for each other.

‘punch’

And to make matters worse, his new changes with his power were becoming predictable. The Entity had granted him new add-ons as well, giving something that almost resembled an apology if he was understanding the whispers about “balancing the killers” correctly. At first, he was able to take the initiative, even being praised to the point of being granted the “merciless” ranking for the first few trials. It was great at first, but for the past few days, he had been perpetually stuck at the “brutal” ranking. Though not as bad as when the Entity used to whisper displeasure in his ear, it still struck a nerve. He had gone through all that practice and petitioned the Entity for more power, and for what?!? To remain below average?!? It was infuriating!

All of the anger he had built up for days was why he was currently venting his frustrations on the punching bag in front of him. It’s what Evan liked to do when he was angry and couldn’t calm himself by shoving his dick down Herman’s pie hole. God it was so unfair. Everything was supposed to be finally getting better and, and, and…

“Heya Doc.”

Herman froze.

“A big ol bunny told me you were here. Said you’d been here for a while and was really focused for some reason. While I normally appreciate you working out to look good and all for me, I don’t think you’re doing it in the most constructive way, if your knuckles are any indication.”

“What’s wrong with my-” Herman cut himself off as he looked down to see blood trailing from both of his hands. He blinked a bit. Oh, he had teared up a bit too. No wonder Anna was concerned to the point of sending Evan to check on him.

“Yeah, I’m no doctor, but I think that’s why you’re supposed to wrap your hands before going to town on punching something. You did quite a number on that bag though, I must say.” Evan calmly replied, glancing at the bag, which was now noticeably damaged by the beating it was given by Herman. There was even a small hole where it was leaking out sand slowly.

“... I’ll cash in some blood points for a new one.” Herman embarrassingly admitted in apology. He really was losing it if he couldn’t even tell what he was doing anymore.

Evan stepped over and put a hand on Herman’s shoulder. “Forget about the punching bag. Herman, are you okay?”

“Just annoyed a little at my performance Evan. I’m fine-”

“BULLSHIT you’re fine! I haven’t seen you much recently and I really am sorry about that, but that doesn’t mean you should feel like you have to bottle up your feelings for me. For the past few days, people have been asking if I did something wrong for Christ’s sake. I had no idea that you’ve been unhappy and I hate it!” Evan exclaimed. “Was it really something I messed up this time Herman? I told you to tell me about stuff like that.”

“What? No! I’ve just been run down by my poor performance and inability to see you is all. I… really have been working to the bone for the past few months to get better finally. You and everyone else helped and all, and… I hate that I don’t have anything to show for it! It’s- it’s pathetic!” Herman finally broke down, dropping to his knees and full-on crying now.

“Oh Herman.” Evan bent down to hug his fellow compatriot in killing. “Is that really what you think of yourself? Are you really that blind as to how far you’ve come?”

“What?” was all Herman could croak out.

“Herman, you’re a genius when it comes to what you study, but holy crap can you be a pessimist to the point where it blinds you from the truth sometimes. Oh, and you’re a little too eager to accept what the Entity whispers into your ear. I used to fall for it too actually. But after talking to the others, we figured it out.” Evan explained, leading Herman to ask the question on his lips.

“Figured out what? Is the Entity lying?” Herman asked, crying interrupted.

“Of course they’re full of shit! Their bizarre metrics they use change all the damn time and our compensation agreements don’t even change when we follow or ignore the rules set forth anyway. Your average kill count per trial is what? Two and a half?”

“2.74 actually but-”

“But nothing! You’re great at your job, so you shouldn’t be beating yourself up about it! Besides, do you really think you were the only one hurt by the Entity changing Lisa’s Ruin Hex? She is still raging from that, since it was her biggest contribution to the group after all. EVERYONE has been having issues with that crap. The Entity may say that they’re going to take away the TV or whatever, but we’ve been starting to compare notes, and we concluded that it’s just been a few slaps on the wrists for most of us.”

Evan got up and put a hand out. “Now can you please stand up? I only like looking down at you from this angle when we’re alone together.” Evan implied with a hint of lewdness in his voice.

Herman chuckled before accepting the helping hand, followed by kissing his lover. “Thanks Evan. I really needed that.”

“Just taking care of my love doctor.” Evan grinned as he kissed back.

Stepping back into self-awareness, Herman then noticed how both of them were kinda… gross right now. Evan had clearly just come back from a trial, as shown by the fresh blood on Evan’s Trench Digger outfit. Herman was just in shorts and a t shirt, but he had been working up a sweat for who knows how long.

“... We really need a shower hun.” Herman said between kisses.

“... Yeah probably. Gym shower time!” Evan cheerfully chimed in as he picked up Herman before marching straight to the gym showers.

Herman resisted the urge to make cute boyfriend noises before Evan put him back on his own feet. The two got to the open showers and put their clothing in a dirty laundry bin before turning the water on. The Entity didn’t really care about gender, so here it was just a gender neutral 4 spot open shower. None of the girls were around though so it didn’t matter, but usually someone would knock on the wall and yell out if they heard someone was in the showers. Especially after Max accidentally walked in on Amanda and Anna.

“Did I spy a cute red jockstrap you were wearing earlier?” Evan said in a teasing tone.

Herman gave a nervous smile of acknowledgement. “Yeah, thought you might like them and they’re good for working out in anyway.”

Evan nodded. “Need some help with your back love?”

“Thanks boo.” Herman said as he exposed his back, letting Evan rub him down.

“You still seem a bit tense. Perhaps you need some big, strong hands giving you a nice massage.” Evan purred lustily. Herman shivered a bit.

“Oh? I seem to be finding a source of tightness the lower I go.” Evan teased as he slowly slid his hands to Herman’s butt cheeks. Herman was about to lose it when Evan finally pulled his hands away. “But later tonight.” he said with a wink.

Silly Herman. Did you really think that Evan was going to take you right then, right now? Not that he would have protested but-

‘knock knock’

“Gah!” Herman cried out in shock, dropping the soap. Oops.

“... Am I interrupting anything?” Max’s voice came from the hallway.

“Just Herman’s fantasies!” Evan called back.

Max chuckled as he walked in for his own shower. Then he noticed Herman staring at the soap on the floor and grinned. “Hey Evan, did he drop the soap for you or for me?”

Evan then noticed Herman’s slip up. “Well Herman, who did you drop it for?”

Snapping out of whatever trance he was in from the teasing to mutter something incomprehensible about sexual harassment, Herman bent down to pick up the soap. It was at this point he noticed Max was staring.

“Huh. I guess I’m starting to see why you like him so much Evan.” Max slyly commented.

Herman blushed and snapped back up to stand up straight and turn back to his shower.

“Bubble butts. No matter the gender, they’re hypnotic I swear.” Evan chimed in with a short laugh as he lathered up.

Max heard a ‘click’ noise, but couldn’t see anything behind him when he turned around. Weird. Max went next to Evan and started his own shower.

“So, we’re both in agreement that Herman has the best male ass I think, but what about the girls then?” Max asked his fellow killer.

“Oh tough choice. The only girls here I’ve gone all the way with are Amanda and Anna so my knowledge is limited, but Amanda’s is the best in my opinion. I think it depends on how big your hands are. She’s just the perfect size for me. What do you think Herman?”

Surprised that he was being included on the “bro talk”, Herman spat out that he preferred Anna actually.

“Let me guess, Herman prefers everything to be oversized right Evan?” Max teased, causing the other two to blush when they realized that he was referring to Evan and not a girl this time.

“Oh? What’s this?” Max asked with a sly smile as he pointed to Evan’s now half-hard erection.

“W-Well when you make me think of Herman that way it happens okay!” Evan stuttered out. Herman was trying to not get hard himself as he showered.

Herman would probably find the fact that Max was making fun of Evan’s big dick more humorous if he wasn’t busy trying not to get hard from his dirty thoughts right now. He felt an odd compulsion to start fucking right in front of Max right now despite how wrong that felt at the same time.

“I wonder… are you bigger than me Macmillan?”

“How should I know? We’ve never done anything before. It’s been a while since I asked if you were interested in me you know.”

Evan and Max ever having any interest in each other that way sure was news to Herman!

“Well if you two wanted an extra tonight, I’m willing to change that.” he added with a cheesy wink.

“Herman?” Evan turned to his other side.

“Um-” Herman really didn’t like being put on the spot like this. “Are you being serious now Max? I didn’t even know you were bi until now.” Herman paused. “Max, you’re so… straight in your mannerisms.”

“Yeah. Didn’t really get to have ‘the talk’ with my folks for reasons you both know by now and I don’t exactly have a lot of experience like you two. Don’t exactly have the cutest face around here.” Max paused. “Not that there’s anything wrong with you two. No slut shaming is coming from me guys.”

“Well Herman? Do you want to take his top virginity?” Evan asked his lover.

“Oh gosh I don’t know! It’s… been a while since I broke in a virgin and all.”

“You don’t have to answer now. Give it a few days if you’re not sure.” Max eased his friend.

“Yeah. Sorry Max, but I kinda just wanted a night with Evan for now. We haven’t had much time for each other recently.”

Max shook his head to brush off the concern. “It’s fine really. I understand that my request is a bit abrupt and all.”

Evan turned off his water. “Gonna get dressed and see what Lisa is cooking tonight love. Join me when you’re done ok?”

Herman nodded in acknowledgement as his boyfriend left, leaving him with Max.

“So Herman have you and Evan be-”

‘Crash!’

There was a loud banging from the hallway. Before the two showering men could process what was happening they heard Evan scream out “COME BACK YOU YOU DIRTY PERVERT!” followed by a door slam twice.

“... well I was almost done showering anyway.” Herman said before turning off the water to leave, Max following behind.

Both men toweled off in the locker room near the entrance when they noticed that their clothes were missing. “Where’s the dirty laundry basket? Max, you didn’t move it did you?” Herman asked.

“No, I dumped my stuff and left it where you guys put your stuff too. Evan yelled about a pervert, what, did one of the girls come in and steal our stuff?”

A part of Herman’s mind clicked, then he groaned in realization. “It’s probably not one of the girls. Ghostface has a chronic obsession with peeping in on me and Evan and has stolen our dirty clothes before. Not just the two of us either, I’m pretty sure Kazan punched him for raiding Rin’s closet at least once. He’s like the worst stereotype of a bisexual pervert I swear.”

“Now that I think about it… didn’t we hear a click noise earlier?” Max pointed out.

“Guess he replaced the camera Evan smashed last month then. I suspect that some of the others pay him for the porn he makes without our consent but since we really don’t want the Entity involved we can’t really do shit about it besides doing a violence on him. Frustrating.” Herman paused then blushed. “Although… I think Evan and I kinda get off on the fact that sometimes someone is watching us fuck, despite the fact that it pisses both of us the fuck off.”

“Oh damn. You two really are as kinky as Amanda says huh?” Max teased as the two men left the locker room.

Max went to get dressed in his room while Herman got dressed in his. Herman settled on a blue jockstrap, black pants, brown dress shoes and a red dress shirt.

Herman then met up with Evan in the kitchen. Ooh Evan looked really handsome tonight in jeans, work boots, blue baseball cap and a red flannel shirt. Evan always looked best when he was in what Herman called “blue collar stud” mode. It helped that it hugged his body in a way that highlighted his muscular frame. It was pretty easy for Herman to imagine what was under it, especially since he had seen it before after all. Herman couldn’t wait to take it all off later.

Evan paused from his cooking to greet Herman and tell him that Ghostface was on a clothes raid again but not to worry about it and just get ready for dinner. Tonight’s meal was three kinds of chili. Evan was making a white chicken chili and a beef chili con carne. Lisa was the other one cooking tonight, she was making a more… robust chili with human meat and the dessert; Survivor Pudding.

Dinner was good. Tonight, he dined with Evan, The Hag, The Cannibal, The Hillbilly, The Shape, The Huntress, and The Deathslinger, the newest addition to the group. No Ghostface around, though Herman was pretty sure he had snuck in to swipe a bowl at one point.

Everyone seemed to be getting along just fine tonight. Bubba and Lisa were always in a great mood when one of them made food from human meat, Caleb The Deathslinger was still getting used to everyone and the fact that he’d kinda jumped 100 years in the future but he seemed to be adjusting as well as most of them had when the Entity recruited them. Max and Evan were making fast friends with the man. It was easy to see how a Western engineer like Caleb would find similar interests with a metallurgist like Evan and a rugged guy like Max, who was all too eager to show Caleb how his chainsaw worked and was very… effective against survivors.

“Hey doc, think you could show me how that electricity thing of yours works? It certainly looks a lot more… complicated than the light bulbs in my time.”

Herman stopped eating to talk now. “Oh I’d love to! It’s not too often someone else is interested in my work.” Herman looked at Evan. “... But I have plans tonight. Perhaps later this week I could give a demonstration of my powers for you?”

Caleb followed Herman’s gaze to Evan, confused for a bit, before putting two and two together. “Oh- Oh! I… see. Yes that’s quite alright. I… wouldn’t want to get in between anything.” Caleb awkwardly fumbled out. Slowly but surely he was getting acquainted with the fact that just about everyone here was either dating or in some kind of friends with benefits relationship. It was a bit of a culture shock for a guy from the old West whose experience was mostly fucking prostitutes and the odd wench he could charm, neither of which were common in the West at the time.

Anna gave a humorfull smile. “Don’t worry new guy, you’ll get used to it. By the way, do you want two beautiful girls in your bed tonight?” she added with an overt wink.

‘tink’ Caleb had dropped his spoon at this point. Evan and Max were roaring with laughter at his expense.

“Don’t worry Caleb, she’s just fucking with you. Which way she is I don’t know though.” Evan choked out between laughs.

Caleb made the sign of the cross, as if that would protect him from Anna. “... In my time, men were not sexually harassed by women.” Caleb added lamely before sipping his beer.

Anna made an expression of faux disappointment before whining that she just wanted to break the new guy into the fold with her girlfriend. Caleb tried to ignore her and the teasing Evan and Max were now giving him.

“Did Evan fix you then?” Anna turned her attention to Herman as the three boys were occupied.

“Hm? Oh yes Anna. Thank you for telling him by the way, I haven’t been talking to him much lately so he’s been out of the loop a bit.”

“Well good! You looked like shit for the past three days Herman!” The Hag interrupted.

“That’s really reassuring Lisa…”

“Well you youngsters never take care of yourselves I say! Always so eager to go out on your own, insisting you don’t need anybody.” she paused, apparently in thought. Herman was sure she whispered something to herself before continuing. “Whatever the case, it’s good that you and Evan are on the same page now. You may not know it, but he was a lot more insular before you two got together. Always buried in his work, trying to fix this place up and get some good furnishings for us all…” she trailed off.

“Are you gossipping about me Lisa?” Evan called over from the other end of the table.

“Oh it’s nothing dearie! Now eat your chili. You young whippersnappers should all finish before it gets cold.”

Muttering about crazy old ladies, Evan didn’t press the subject. Dinner ended shortly thereafter. Herman helped Bubba do the dishes, then Herman finally had some time with Evan. The two played chess, or rather, Herman played a teaching game of chess with Evan. Herman was without a doubt the chess expert in the house, and only Amanda could really challenge him fairly without a handicap, though Herman would still win most of the time. Evan was getting better though. When Evan first started playing, Evan would need a handicap of removing Herman’s Queen to avoid a total bloodbath. Now, Herman only had one of his knights removed. Herman could still win most of the time of course, but Evan had come a long way.

“Checkmate.” Evan said.

Herman blinked. Okay he didn’t see that one coming. “Been playing with Amanda while I’ve been gone?”

Evan nodded. “And reading some of those guides you showed me. Castling is indeed important.”

“Well, if you do that a few more times I’ll have to lower your handicap then.” Herman said with a proud smile.

“Does it really count if you’re too busy staring at me to pay attention to the board?”

Herman brushed his observation off. “I wasn’t staring. Just reminding myself that my boyfriend has good eyes. If only that mask wasn’t in the way, I could see more of his handsome face.”

Evan smiled and shook his head as if he was denying it all “You flatter me honey. But why don’t we get to that massage you wanted? After that you can see my face… and a whole lot more.” he added with a wink.

Herman licked his lips in anticipation. “Fine with me love. Your room I assume?”

“Of course. Let’s get to it then.”

Herman got up and put away the chess board only to be swept up by Evan’s arms bridal style. Max passed by and gave the pair a thumbs up with a cheeky smile and wolf whistle as they went into Evan’s room. Herman was pretty sure he was blushing like a schoolgirl but he didn’t care, he liked it when Evan did this.

Evan was quick to get to work, helping Herman strip down to his bright blue jockstrap and grabbing a bottle of lotion.

“I must say, you have good taste in underwear Herman.” Evan commented as he got down on top of Herman and started rubbing the man’s shoulders.

“I figured I should look good before you have your way with me is all~” Herman said with a giggle.

“God, you’re right. It is good for you. It’s so weird how clothing can have that effect on you. That thing you’re wearing is basically a cute little bow. Just want to tear it off and have my way with you already hnggg.” Evan’s massage got rougher.

“Aggggh that feels good. Clearly I should ask for a massage when my man is all pent up~” Herman teased.

“Well it certainly is one way to get a heavy load in this-” Evan finished with a smack to Herman’s ass.

“Hey, less smacking, more massaging!” Herman complained.

Evan didn’t protest but did increase his pace a bit. His fingers cruised Herman’s body, he was done with the shoulders and neck at this point, now he was ironing out Herman’s back.

“Too bad we don’t have a spa around here. Would make for a great date.” Herman complained again.

“Aw, don’t you like my hands on you enough? Frankly, I’m hurt Herman.” Evan said in faux sadness.

“Well it’s not like I can give you much of a massage while you give me one. Besides, there are other things you can do at a spa.”

“Hm. I see your point. Maybe we could add a sauna to the gym sometime. Or a hottub…” Evan trailed off as he dug into Herman’s back.

Evan went on for a bit longer before finally finishing “All done. Feel the tension go away I hope?”

“Wellllll the tension in my upper body is gone, but it seems to have moved to… other places. Just below where your hands are right now actually.”

“Hm. Hmmmmmmm. Is it… here I wonder?” Evan cupped a butt cheek. “Or is it here? Evan placed a hand on a growing bulge now.”

“Someone should do something about that.” Herman suggested.

“Perhaps. But that shall come later tonight. For now…” Evan flipped over Herman. “... I just want to kiss you.”

And kiss they did. It started slow and romantic at first, then slowly increased the pace. The two men were clinging to each other, afraid to let go out of fear that it would end too soon. Herman started fumbling with Evan’s shirt. Normally Evan would help, but he enjoyed watching Herman struggle to undress him.

Eventually the shirt came undone. Herman wasted no time tossing the article of clothing to the floor. “No mask for tonight?” Herman asked. Evan blinked before setting it on the nightstand and going back to kissing and groping. Herman was making sure he was getting his touches in too. Of the two men, Herman was a bit more slender and taller, while Evan was bulkier and had more obvious muscle definition. It wasn’t just the ab and chest muscles that drove Herman crazy. Rather, it was the scarred body that really drove Herman crazy. Oh, and Evan had a cute butt too, even if he insisted that Herman’s was cuter.

Overall, both men were enjoying the process of indulging each other. Herman moved his hand to grope Evan’s bulge, who replied by grabbing Herman’s butt. The kissing was rough and hot now, both men hungry for each other.

“Get those goddamn pants out of my way.” Herman interrupted briefly. Evan chuckled before chucking them off. It was at this point where Herman noticed Evan was wearing a jock strap as well, just plain white though. “Clearly we both have good taste.” Herman added with a chuckle.

“It was like a code among the guys in the locker room at high school. If you wore one, you were a cock sucking, cum guzzling faggot and proud of it. Or you just played sports and didn’t want your junk flopping around. It’s hard to tell sometimes and I was both so...”

“Wait… you weren’t always a dom?” Herman asked, his entire perspective of Evan’s sexual history shattering in the process.

“Of course. How else do you think I got so good at fucking the daylights out of you? Most of the stuff I've done I’ve been on the receiving end of in the past.” Evan smirked suggestively. “There were quite a few men who worked for my father that couldn’t resist the idea of fucking the barely legal son of their boss.” Evan paused. “It helps when their wives aren’t putting out too. What a shame, most of them were decent when they were screwing me at least. And they aren’t afraid to get rough once they start to get comfortable with you. Those were the days…”

Oh damn, he was kinky right from the beginning. No wonder he was so good at this.

“Alright, I think it’s time to get down to business then don’t you think?” Evan asked as he got up to get the lube. “Lay on your back, I want to kiss you while I’m inside ya. Oh, and I changed my mind. Leave the jockstrap on, I want to see if you’ll cum while you’re wearing it.”

Herman’s heart was fluttering at this point. It’s so weird, they weren’t really doing anything special tonight, yet it felt like it was more… wholesome when Evan wanted to make love rather than fuck him like a bitch in heat.

Evan went through the motions of lubing up his fingers and dumping a bit of lube into Herman’s hole. One finger, two fingers, then three. Herman was tensing up as Evan slid his fingers in and out, in and out.

“It’s so cute how your toes curl up when I’m playing with your ass.” Evan chuckled.

Herman made a sound of approval as the fingering continued.

“I’m hard as hell right now so I think it’s time I did something about it. If only there was a tight hole for me to stick it in…” Evan trailed off

Herman rolled his eyes but didn’t comment on the cheesiness as Evan slid his jockstrap off and lubed up his cock.

Evan slid it i- OH FUCK he is hard as hell. Herman forgot that even though his boyfriend is being gentler than normal, he still has an oversized cock, and Herman was indeed tight. Herman was quick to adjust, but he never really could get past that rough beginning when Evan would slide in him. Not that Herman minded, he liked the feeling of being full, with Evan thrusting back and forth, slowly, gently.

“H-Harder. Please.” Herman croaked out. His own cock was straining in the jockstrap now.

“If you insist pup~” Evan picked up the pace a bit. He also got a bit more passionate, peppering kisses along Herman’s neck and whispering sweet nothings.

“Want to switch positions? I want to kiss you while I’m in ya.” Evan asked. Herman nodded.

Evan popped out his cock and flipped Herman over and got right back in. Evan and Herman were kissing like a pair of lovers who hadn’t seen each other in a year. It was quite a sight, the passion was pure, unadulterated. The love was true between them.

“Gonna cum soon.” Evan got out between kisses.

“Go faster, I want to cum with you!” Herman begged. Evan complied, picking up his pace. Almost all 9 inches were going in and out of Herman’s hole. The deep thrusting was driving both men to the edge. Eventually, Evan couldn’t put it off any longer no matter how much he tried to pull it off, and he finally orgasmed, filling up Herman with his load. The feeling of being bred was just enough to drive Herman past the brink as well, spurting a big load of cum in his now messy jockstrap.

Evan pulled out and slumped down next to Herman to catch his breath. “Fuck. We really shouldn’t have gone that long without fucking huh? We were both pretty damn pent up huh?”

“If we could stop having shitty work schedules, that’d be great.” Herman said in a fake Bill Lumbergh voice.

“Have you even watched Office Space Herman?”

“... Well no.” Herman admitted.

Evan got up. “Well why don’t we fix that then? I think I have it in my DVD collection. Let me check…”

Evan opened his closet to find GHOSTFACE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM YOU FUCKING BASTARD I’LL KILL YOU!

Evan was now holding up the perverted voyeur by the hood of his outfit, who was weakly trying to punch Evan to no avail.

Herman groaned in annoyance as he slowly got up, ignoring the fact that cum was trickling out of his ass. Tossing the dirty jockstrap to the floor, he got up to come to Evan’s aid.

“Can I torture him please?” Evan asked as he ignored more pathetic punches.

“You tortured him last time we caught him in our room. It’s my turn. Evan darling, are you trying to steal a turn at one of my favorite activities?”

“Me? Never. I toooootally don’t enjoy having an excuse to beat the snot out of someone.”

“Well it looks like I’ll be able to show Caleb my power after all. Why don’t we get ready here then show him how we handle perverts around here?” Herman said as his expression turned into something malicious.

Evan eagerly grinned at the suggestion. “Indeed, it would be an educational experience for our new recruit. Let’s make our ‘guest’ comfortable then.”

Danny stopped the pathetic punching at this point, as it was clear that wasn’t getting him anywhere. Herman tore off Danny’s mask to reveal a scared man’s face, who was trying hard not to make eye contact now.

“Danny Danny Danny. Did you really think that we wouldn’t catch you again? God you’re so bad at this.” Evan shook his head before motioning to Herman to get one of his swords from the closet. “I wonder, do you have a preference for who tortures you at this point? I love making you bleed, but Herman’s shocks can be painful both physically and mentally.” Danny opened his to respond only to be shushed by Evan. “Don’t talk while an adult is talking young man. It’s rude. Then again, you should know a lot about being rude after all. Stealing clothes and filming people going at it without asking? Very rude move.”

Herman found the phone Danny was filming them with (They were totally saving that footage and sending it to themselves. Great stuff!) and the sword Evan wanted.

“Thanks love. Now Danny, I think it’s time you got a bit more familiar with being blue balled.”

Before Herman or Danny could process what Evan meant with that statement, Evan gave Danny a killer wedgie.

“GAH!” Danny finally broke his silence, arms flailing uselessly and writhing in pain at his balls now being choked. Herman was impressed at Evan’s creativity this time.

“Oh cute pink boxers Ghosty. What a shame I’ll have to ruin them.” Evan accepted the sword Herman picked out and pinned Danny to the wall, stabbing the sword through Danny’s underwear to pin him to the wall.

“All yours~” Evan said happily as he got out his executioner outfit. “Need me to fetch you some clothes and Caleb?”

“Yes, thank you. I’ll get warmed up while you do that. Oh, and don’t forget your mask.” Herman pressed his hands together and rubbed them to gather static.

Evan touched his bare face before growling, then punching Danny. He hated it when people other than Herman saw his face. Evan got his mask back on and went out the door.

A few minutes later...

“Yeah just give him a second to get dressed and he’ll be ready to show you some of his tricks.” Evan and Caleb were outside Evan’s room.

Herman gave a big smile as they walked in. Both Herman and Evan were dressed like Medieval executioners for this occasion. Black masks to cover everything on their face save for their eyes and mouths, and black pants and belt. Only difference was that Herman also had on a grey tunic while Evan was bare chested and had his spikes popping out of his shoulders and back.

“Welcome to my special hell. I wasn’t expecting to show you my power this way, but such a great opportunity popped up. I hope you understand Caleb.”

Caleb was still trying to take everything in. “... It’s… not an issue for me doc. Besides, this guy deserves it clearly. What kinda sick bastard just steals your clothes then films you in your intimate moments? How many times has he done this shit anyway?”

“That we know of? Clothes at least 5 times, filming at least 3.”

“Clearly we didn’t try hard enough last time with torturing him.” Herman said as he sent a small spark to Danny.

“GAH! Wh-what is this!?!” Danny writhed in discomfort.

“What are you-” Herman interrupted Caleb “My electric powers are very much on the unnatural side Caleb. I can alter my shocks in power, range, and effects.”

Herman gave a bigger shock to emphasize this.

“... Well, do I have to write this down for you? This will be on the test!”

Caleb couldn’t tell if he was joking and he was too afraid to ask Herman so he asked Evan to get him some paper and a pen.

“As you can see, our subject is dealing with blue balls due to the killer wedgie he’s been suffering through for the past 10 minutes. I’m making it worse by shocking him. How? Well, there are some people who derive sexual pleasure from electricity. A while ago, I found out how to shock someone to make their penis twitch, and trick the body into a state of painful arousal. Only true masochists like myself enjoy this pain.

‘Zap!’

“GAH!”

“However, since Ghosty is also a masochist like myself, I was worried he might enjoy this process. Unfortunately for him, pain becoming pleasure really only works under select circumstances, such as when it is a trusted partner of yours inflicting it.”

‘Zap’

“After all, pain is the body’s response to something damaging it, so it’s only natural that we dislike it so that we don’t get into a habit of damaging our own bodies on purpose. It takes a lot to shut down a basic survival instinct.”

‘Zap’

“And of course, there’s also the fact that being electrocuted is painful on its own, without the blue balling. Honestly if this doesn’t get the pervert to knock it off I don’t know what will. He’ll be all nice and crispy from my shocks in no time at this rate.”

‘Zap’ Ghostface wasn’t crying out anymore, just crying.

“Oh I think he just came.” Evan observed.

“You know what’s painful? Having your dick stimulated right after cumming.” Herman said as he zapped Danny again.

“Please…” Danny croaked out.

“Hm? Is that it? Are you surrendering now?”

“Fuck yes! I’m sorry sheesh! I just wanted to get my rocks off…” Danny trailed off.

Evan sighed. “How many times do we have to tell you? There are more constructive ways to do that than stealing clothes and spying on your friends making love you know.”

“But it’s the thrill that gets me going! The feeling you get when you’re almost caught… knowing just how wrong it all is… it’s… indescribable.”

Herman stopped shocking him. “Believe me Danny, I know the thrills you can get from this kind of risk taking. But any sexual activity in which one party is not actively consenting to is bad, and you should feel bad.”

“I do! I didn’t choose to get off to this Herman! I just can’t get off unless I do crazy shit like this!”

Now it was Herman’s turn to sigh. “Yes you can. If you would stop masturbating 3 times a day with that damn death grip, you could actually get off like a normal person every once in a while.”

“Yeah but… Freddy and Kenneth treat me well after I give them a video of you or the girls. If I don’t give them anything, they won’t put out.” Danny paused. “I’m lonely.”

Well that was new information for Evan and Herman. Herman thought now would be a good time to end the torture session and get Danny down. “Why didn’t you tell us that the first time we caught you? We would have dealt with them much sooner!”

“... I like them. Even if they only pretend to like me. It’s nice to pretend that someone loves me again.”

“... You should probably talk to Sally sometime. She’s good at dealing with emotions.” Herman said after a while. “We aren’t done talking about this, but I think you finally got the message this time. Give us our clothes back and you may go.”

And so, Danny led them all to his room, where he had stashed the stolen clothing in a secret compartment in his closet. A few more words were exchanged, before they left Danny to himself to deal with what had just happened.

“Do torture sessions always get so… emotional here?” Caleb asked, reminding the lovers that they weren’t alone.

“Well… when you’re torturing your friends I suppose it makes sense for the experience to be more emotional for both sides.” Herman shrugged.

“I must say, it was a… unique experience, seeing someone get tortured like that. Though I imagine it’s a bit different when you’re in the field doing it.” Caleb said with genuine interest on the subject.

“Of course. Normally I make the Survivors hallucinate my presence. Being watched, feeling as if a hulking man is about to strike you upside the head with his weapon… I like to use fear as a part of my strategy.” Herman explained.

“It’s really interesting, not gonna lie. Well, I’m gonna hit the sack for now. Night guys.” Caleb waved them off as he went to get ready for bed.

Evan wrapped an arm around Herman. “We should probably get to bed too. Stay with me tonight?”

“I’d love to Evan.”

And that’s just what the two men did. They didn’t have time for a movie now, but they could at least cuddle and kiss a bit.

“By the way… you’re really fucking hot when you’re torturing someone.”

“As if you aren’t hot as hell when you’re all agitated, the thrill of hurting someone visibly on your face despite it being covered.”

“Truly, we are a match made in hell.”

“Indeed. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
